Calm Before The Storm
Calm Before The Storm is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Victor Sax. Plot Miklos arrives in Yellow Jack Inn. bar in Sandy Shores only to witness some Aztecas running out of the bar with Victor on their tail: *'Victor': Go! Go! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, BROTHERS! They're coming! *'Miklos': *Grabs Victor's shoulder* Who are coming? What the hell is going on? *'Victor': Them God fucking damn bikers! *Continues panicking* EVERYONE! RUN TO THE HILLS! *'Miklos': *Grabs Victor again* Hold on, hold on.. Why are the bikers coming? *'Victor': Because they fucking KNOW, man! They KNOW it was YOU who set up the recent war between them! And now they are on their way up here to kill us all! Especially ME! *'Miklos': Gotta say, that actually sounds like a problem. *'Victor': *Squirms out of Miklos' grip* YES! IT DOES! And that's why I'm getting the fuck outta here! You can struggle with them as much as you like, but not me! Nuh-uh! Vice versa! *'Miklos': ... You've got a grenade launcher around here? *'Victor': Idiot! Escape while you still can! *'Miklos': If we just run, they follow. I got no interest of battling with them on a daily basis. You've got a grenade launcher around here? *'Victor': *Starts his car* Maybe under the sink, I don't know. *Drives off* Goodbye, brave warrior! Die a fool! You shall not be missed! Miklos runs to the inside and looks under the bar sink: *'Miklos': Thank heavens. There IS a grenade launcher... *Hears motors roaring* ''There they are. The Lost MC and the Drebin Family attack the bar together. Miklos fights them off with the aforementioned grenade launcher + other weapons in his arsenal. When the attack on the bar calms down, Miklos proceeds outside and fights even more enemies. Fun action games these GTA's are. After the player has taken down all the attackers, Miklos gets a metal box under the bar stand and gets in a car. He heads to the Great Chaparral, the Drebins hang out. Miklos shoots the hang out with grenades, smoking out their leader, Daniel Drebin. Miklos knocks Daniel to the ground: *'Miklos': Hey, you. Mind leaving me and my pals alone, could you? *'Daniel': ''*Cough* You sonova bitch! We've lost many good men because of you! You like to have fun to the detriment of other people's lives, huh? *'Miklos': *Gives Daniel the box* ''There ya go. Two million dollars from Victor Sax's cookie jar. Now go about your business. *Leaves* *'Daniel': Um.. Yes. Of course. Much obliged. Happy ending. Miklos calls Victor: *'Miklos': It cost 2 million bucks, but now there's no angry bikers after our heads anymore. I hope you haven't reached the Mexico border yet? *'Victor': Whuh? Already? Uh huh, okay good thanks.. Hey.. Wha..? Nononono, cancel the fake passports, the danger is.. Oh.. Miklos.. You can still hear me? *'Miklos': See you later. Rewards *'None''' Objectives *Defend yourself from the attacking bikers *Head outside *Kill all the attacking bikers *Get in the car *Go to Great Chaparral *Shoot a grenade through the cabin window Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 5:00 *'Accuracy' - Finish wit an accuracy of at least 50% *'Unmarked' - Complete with minimum damage on health and armor *'Maximum Carnage' - Kill at least 5 enemies with a one grenade Category:Missions in King of The Hill